And If By Morning
by megurinewindwaker
Summary: Ten years after the events of The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker, Link returns to Dragon Roost Island to fulfill a promise that was made a decade ago. When he arrives, something he never expected changes his life forever. Nothing is as he expected, but that won't stop him...
1. Chapter 1

***Note: Many people believe that Link was sixteen during the events of the Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker. In my opinion, with a small bit of research, it is obvious that Wind Waker Link is nine. Young Link in Ocarina of Time is nine years old because he goes seven years ahead in time to become Adult Link. Back in the day, sixteen was adulthood. Nine plus seven is sixteen just in case you didn't feel like adding :) Wind Waker Link is supposed to be the same age as Young Link is in Ocarina of Time. Anyway, I wrote this story as though Link was nine years of age throughout the duration of the Wind Waker and turned ten soon after the end of the game. **

Link struggled to tie his boat to the small dock on Dragon Roost Island as water lapped around his ankles. Finally succeeding, he wiped the few small beads of sweat that had emerged on his brow and turned around. He found himself face-to-face with a tall, large-beaked man wearing a tiny yellow cap upon his head. He had aged greatly in the ten years since they had seen each other.

"Greetings, Chieftain." The young Hylian bowed at the waist.

"No need to bow, son", the Rito chieftain patted Link on the back. "You are the reincarnation of the Hero of Time. You hold more prestige than me!" His laugh rumbled, deep and long.

"I haven't been here in forever..." Link looked around as memories of his childhood journey across the Great Sea swirled in his head.

"No, you haven't. I'm glad to see you could make it for the wedding, though. It's one of the biggest events in Rito history!"

"Wedding?" The lanky, yet muscular young man didn't know of any wedding.

"My son, Komali." The chieftain gave Link a questioning glance.

"Oh!" Link hadn't come for the ceremony, or even known a thing about it, but it would add a nice touch to his visit."Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hmm! I thought you knew! Komali is marrying Medli, Valoo's assistant and Sage of the Earth Temple. They've been engaged for the better part of five years. Were you not invited?"

"Well, no." Link's voice trailed as his heart sank. He didn't reveal his true reason for coming to this island to it's leader, but it didn't matter anymore. The girl who had come to confess his feelings to, the childhood companion who he was hopelessly attracted to with was betrothed to another man.

"I'll have to scold Komali... You of all people definitely deserved to be invited! Feel free to attend."

Link answered with silence.

"Well," the Rito Cheiftain shuffled awkwardly, sensing that Link has taken offense. "I've got some things to see about. I hope to meet you again, Hero of the Winds."

Link nodded as the bird-man he had been speaking to flew off into the distance. His head pounded and he felt as though his heart was beating at a dangerously slow rate. For ten years, he had lived for the day he would return to the island that Medli called home. He had dreamt of the moment he would tell her that he loved her. He fantasized about just seeing her once more. Now, all of that had been crushed. None of it mattered. She was in love with a man of her own kind and they were to be married. Link thought he didn't stand a chance. His mind told him to turn around, get into his boat, and never come back, but his body had other ideas. His feet were moving quickly and he entered the island's hub.

"Is that Link?"

"No! It couldn't be!"

"The Hero is here! The Hero is here!"

Various people called to him, but he was oblivious. He charged up the ramp and around the corner with a determined look upon his face and an anxious velocity moving his feet. He reached the large dark wood door that lead to Medli's room and knocked with out hesitation.

"Come in!" She sing-songed. Her voice had matured, but it still maintained it's gentle undertone and it still made Link's heart skip a beat.

He pushed through the door and saw nothing but the perfectly organized vanity, sturdy desk, and small bed that had been in Medli's room since she was three years old.

"M-medli?"

In a flash of scarlet colored ponytail, the Rito girl popped up from where she had been bending beside her bed. "Link!"

She immediately ran over to him, catapulting herself into his arms for a hug ten years in the making.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Link smiled and released Medli, analyzing how she'd changed since they were nine. Her skin still had it's cool, grayish palor. Her eyes still held their deep ruby tone and her cheeks still had a warm pink blush. Her stunningly orangish-red hair had grown even longer and it served as a natural veil for her now womanish figure.

"You're here for the wedding?" She looked at him. His boyish grin was the same as it had been before, but it was now framed by a forest of blond stubble. He was more muscular than he had been as a child and of course quite a bit taller. Medli smiled as he replied to her, but couldn't help being sad about what could have been.

"I never got a invitation." Something in his eyes darkened. He suddenly grew solemn.

"Aw. I wrote one out for you and I told Komali to mail it. Stupid, forgetful Komali..." Medli looked at the ground, unable to face the hurt in Link's eyes.

"Why'd you do it, Medli?" He held his hands out questioningly as something in between anger, sadness, and remorse overcame him and caused tears to well in his eyes.

"Ask Komali to mail the invitation?" She knew what he was talking about, but there was no way she could say it out loud.

"Say yes. When he proposed to you... why did you say yes? We love each other and you knew it. That day on Tetra's Ship so long ago, I had to leave, but I promised that when we were older, no matter where you were, I would find you and we would be together. I never reneged on that promise. It still stands to this day. I came here to fulfill that promise and I found out that tomorrow you're going to marry one of my best friends. How is that fair? Medli, why are you doing this to me?!"

"We don't love each other, Link. We LOVED each other. In the past! If you loved me, you would have written. You have sent word with someone. If you loved me, you wouldn't have made me wait ten years to see you again. I spent the latter half of my childhood staring out windows, just looking for you. I didn't go to parties or... or have a boyfriend. I just waited. I remember the day I realized that you were never going to come for me. I was sixteen and I just thought to myself _Who am I kidding? Link is Hylian. He's probably got some gorgeous girlfriend without a beak or wings and he probably is embarrassed that his first crush was a Rito. _I always wondered why'd you choose me over the million other girls vying for your attention until I realized that you didn't. Why did YOU do THAT to ME?" Even though, she was about to cry, Medli maintained an expression of brooding anger.

Link slowly sauntered over to her and lifted his hand. Benevolently, he tucked a lock of her thick hair behind her ear. He leaned dangerously close to her as she stood paralyzed by his touch.

"I apologize, Medli." He whispered with in the most genuine way before pressing him lips against hers.

**The end! So what'd you think? This was originally a one-shot, but I have too many ideas so it'll probably end up being anywhere between three and five chapters, but NO MORE! I don't want to make this really long and have it crappy, but if it gets a big fanbase... you never know :)**

**Anyway, review, follow, and favorite! PM me or email me at megurinewindwaker with any questions, comments, or suggestions. Check out my other story, Sleepless in Skyoft! Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter abby_windwaker. I follow back :) **

**LinkxMedli forever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Medli slowly pulled herself away from Link. She peered into his deep blue eyes searching for an answer. His large hand cupped her pale jaw as he brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.  
"I'm sorry, Medli. Sorry that I yelled. Sorry that I kissed you. Sorry that I never wrote you. Sorry that I took so long to come back," he paused "Sorry that you're marrying Komali."  
The Rito lowered her head so that the Hylian would not see her crying.  
"I guess I should go now." Link moved his hand off of the girl's face, wondering if he would ever touch it again. "Goodbye, Medli."  
The words tasted like arsenic on his tongue. Those few moments with her had been the best moments of his life. Now, just as quickly as he'd come, he had to leave. It was like he had been allowed to look into heaven, then been told he couldn't stay. If Link couldn't have Medli, he didn't want anyone else. He didn't want anything else. If Link didn't have Medli, he didn't have anything.  
As he began to shuffle across the room, his eyes filled with tears. At first they slowly rolled down his face, but his body was shaking with sobs by the time he'd reached the door.  
"Link… Wait." Medli whispered with a hint of desperation in her voice. He turned abruptly to face her. Her normally gray cheeks had flushed to a shade of red comparable to her hair. There was a deep sadness behind her round crimson eyes. "I love you too."  
"I-I don't understand."  
"I didn't mean it, what I said earlier. I love you too," Medli swallowed and continue speaking. She forcefully pushed the words from her throat as if keeping them in any longer would harm her. "I love you, Link! I love you and I want to be with you, but I'm betrothed to Komali. I want to run away with you. I want to leave this place and never come back, but I don't know if I can!"  
"Medli…" It broke Link's heart to see her so upset. He embraced her, pressing her head to his broad chest. They cried togther for a few moments.  
"I love you, Link and if by morning I still feel the same way, we'll run away together."

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a while, but I wanted to get back into fanfiction. Short, I know, but I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
